


In Loco Parentis

by Tygermama



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Molly's the best roommate Jeeves and Wooster ever had, ghost au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/pseuds/Tygermama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeeves and Wooster decide it's time to introduce themselves to Molly's boyfriend. After all, they have a very important question to ask him.</p>
<p>Greg's just wondering how his Saturday turned into <em>this.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Loco Parentis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/gifts).



The afternoon was perfect. It was warm and quiet and the kettle had just finished boiling. A few sunbeams fell through the curtains and across the sofa. Perfect for snuggling up with your sweetie and napping.

Or other things.

But there was a bit of a mix up at Bart’s _(of course)_ and what was supposed to be a lazy Saturday with Molly had turned into Greg making faces at some of the more grotesque pictures he found as he flipped through Molly’s pathology journals while waiting for her to get back home.

No chance for a snog before the piano tuner got here then.

Bollocks.

Greg threw the journal down on the coffee table and flopped back with a sigh.

He didn’t remember falling asleep.

{}{}{}

Greg awoke with a start.

He was still in Molly’s flat.

Except all of Toby’s cat toys and his climbing tree were gone. As were the television, Molly’s mp3 speakers and journals.

Everything seemed newer, fresher. There was a small bouquet of flowers in the vase on the coffee table.

Greg reached out to touch the flowers and gasped when he saw that his own clothes had changed as well. Instead of his grotty jeans and long-sleeved t-shirt, he was wearing a white button down, a dark grey flannel waistcoat and soft grey trousers.

"Good afternoon, sir."

Greg jumped up and whirled around. Behind him was a tall man with a distinct nose, wearing an immaculate black suit.

"Who-" Greg sputtered, "Who are you and how did you get in Molly’s flat?"

The man smiled and inclined his head, “My name is Jeeves, sir. Please don’t be alarmed, my good friend and I only wish to speak with you for a few minutes.”

"Friend? What fri-" Greg asked.

There was a piano flourish behind him and Greg whirled around again. This time he found another man, skinnier and wearing a cream flannel suit, was seated at the piano. The man gave Greg a rather silly grin as he waved.

"I’m Bertie Wooster, old bean. Nothing to overtax the ol’grey cells about, as an annoying Belgian I once met used to say! Jeeves, old man, perhaps our guest would like one of your restorative cocktails? Or perhaps some tea?"

Bertie turned back to the piano and, instead of the out-of-tune racket Greg was expecting, began playing a very nice rendition of ‘Tea For Two’.

Greg looked back and forth between the two men. He had no idea what had happened or what was happening but he didn’t feel like these men presented a danger to himself, he was in a set of clothes he’d never seen before and the piano was miraculously tuned.

"I thought you were supposed to drink and then have weird dreams, not have weird dreams with drinks in them." Greg muttered, sitting back down on the sofa.

"Not to worry, Inspector." Jeeves said as he turned and walked toward the kitchen, "I shall bring out the tea."

"Yes, tea!" Wooster said, still noodling away at the piano, "Then we can talk about our lovely Molly."

Greg stared at the strange man.

"Molly? Why do you want to talk about Molly?" Greg asked.

Jeeves glided back into the room, a fully loaded tea tray in his hands.

"What Mr Wooster and I would like to know is," Jeeves said, his expression suddenly more intimidating, "What exactly are your intentions toward our Molly?"

The tea tray was set down on the coffee table with an ominous click.

**Author's Note:**

> For the wonderful Random-Nexus, my enabler for all things Woosterian and ghostly.
> 
> Inspired by her inspired writing for a prompt I gave her. The series is here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/series/54382


End file.
